


Wolfwood

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Injury, Graphic Violence, Horror, Horror Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Injury, Mild Smut, Serious Injuries, Soulmates, Transformation, Trauma, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Reveal, if i missed any let me know, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse’s walked this path many times. He’s gone fishing here often, he’s taken hikes along this trail. Normally, it’s pleasant and familiar, the water of the lake can even be seen through the trees during the day. Right now it feels as oppressive as a long, dark tunnel, the light of Jesse’s flashlight illuminating only so far ahead on the trail. It’s dead quiet too, with little more noise then Jesse’s footsteps.There should be crickets singing, owls hooting. Jesse would even welcome the howl of a wolf, if only for it to break the sudden silence. His pace quickens.There’s a sound in the bushes then. Snapping twigs and violent rustling. It sounds like something is bolting through the woods. It sounds like something is bolting through the woods towards Jesse. He panics and runs.It does him little good.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --In which Jesse is attacked by a werewolf, and Hanzo steps up to the plate to help him recover from the ordeal. They get closer and Jesse learns some interesting things about Hanzo that he had not before.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Wolfwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetrogamingRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetrogamingRaccoon/gifts).



“Going out on the lake today, McCree?”

Jesse can’t help the grin that spreads across his face and he lifts to stand up after placing the containers of fishing bait he’d just purchased in the bed of his truck. He turns so the reason for his grin can properly receive it, one Shimada Hanzo out walking some of his rescue dogs. Some of the dogs that are familiar with Jesse from the few times he volunteered with them are already straining on their leashes towards him. Hanzo doesn’t seem to mind that there are five large dogs tied to his waist that are desperately trying to say hi to Jesse. Hanzo seems more focused on Jesse himself and the small pomeranian that belongs to Ol’ Miss Mable held gently to his chest. Probably taking the little dog out for a walk for the old woman.

Jesse approaches and kneels down to receive all the excited licks from Hanzo’s pack of pooches and give them all gentle pats before he finally answers Hanzo’s question.

“Yeah, got a day off finally. Campin’ season is almost over so I can finally start relaxin’ an’ finally stop yellin’ at folks who leave the place a mess,” Jesse finally stands up and reaches to pet the pomeranian Hanzo’s holding, “An’, if you’re still needin’ it, I can start helpin’ around your rescue again when the winter rolls around.”

“I would enjoy your assistance,” Hanzo says warmly, “As would the dogs.”   
  
Jesse’s grin widens and he can’t help but nod excitedly. He loves helping Hanzo with the dogs. Many of them are rescues from illegal fighting rings, but Hanzo just seems to have a knack for working with the worst cases and easing them through their traumas until the dogs are once more loving pets who can enjoy life. It certainly helps that Hanzo is handsome as all hell. The first time Jesse had volunteered at Hanzo’s dog rescue definitely had been an excuse to spend some time with him, but now because he genuinely enjoys the work.

He’s just never dredged up the courage to actually ask Hanzo out. 

It pops into his head to now, to invite Hanzo out with him to the lake. Jesse opens his mouth to, a script half-formed in his head about the lake under a bright full moon and a sky clear enough to watch the stars when he notices Hanzo isn’t even looking at him and all the dogs are stock-still around Hanzo’s heels. Miss Mable’s pomeranian is shivering in Hanzo’s arms. 

Jesse blinks and tries to follow Hanzo’s gaze, just barely catching the sight of one of the newest people to find solace in this tiny little town that Jesse has actually never properly met disappear into Miss Mable’s greenhouse. Some new blond fellow who has been working there since he’s moved in. Apparently he keeps to himself and is pretty rude and off-putting. Very aggressive too. He’s heard that Miss Mable’s Pomeranian had bitten him as soon as he showed up for an interview.

Jesse wants to ask Hanzo what’s wrong If he has bad blood with the new guy. The invitation to Hanzo flying out of his mind when he notices Hanzo is looking at him once again. His expression has fallen into something more serious and concerned. Wary. It makes something twist uncomfortably in Jesse’s stomach and a chill travel down his spine. He can’t get the question out before Hanzo is speaking.

“Please be careful,” Hanzo intones gently, “I would recommend returning home before the evening sets in tonight.”

“Yeah,” Jesse tries to offer a reassuring smile, but it comes to his face in an uneasy twist, “Of course, I’ll be real careful Han. I got some bear spray and everything!”

Hanzo doesn’t look too convinced. Jesse’s not too sure if he feels convinced himself. 

“I better get goin’ so I can catch somethin’ before dark. Fry whatever I catch at home,” Jesse finds himself rambling, slowly inching towards his truck. He turns back to Hanzo and offers him a hopefully warmer smile, “I’ll see ya around!”

“I will see you around, McCree,” Hanzo replies softly. 

Jesse waves at him as he hops into his truck. Jesse can still see Hanzo in the rearview mirror watching him as he pulls away. Jesse is filled with that unease again and turns on the radio to blast some noise on the short drive to the lake proper. Jesse manages to shake the unease by the time he’s parked his truck in the small dirt parking lot and has begun trudging the trail that parallels the shore of the lake with all his gear. 

Jesse’s favourite fishing spot is a half-hour walk from the parking lot, a rocky outcropping that juts into the lake. Soon enough Jesse’s set up with a line in the water and the events of earlier are tucked far back in his mind. He lets the water relax him, the sound of the waves lapping at the rocks soothing. The late afternoon sun shining on the gentle waters. 

Fishing is a hobby that takes both time and patience, and often good old fashioned luck. Jesse starts to lose track of time as he waits for the fish to bite. He manages to snag a decent sized trout after tossing back some of the smaller fry that nibbled at his line. Jesse decides that it wouldn’t hurt if he tried to catch another and invite Hanzo over for fried fish later this week, just to make up for being so awkward earlier. Hopefully, Jesse can at least manage that if he still can’t manage to ask the man on a date. 

It is in the middle of waiting for the next trout to bite that Jesse doses off. The gentle lapping of the water lulling him to sleep, hat tipped over his eyes and his fishing rod tucked through the arm of his folding chair. Its the rod being tugged out that wakes him, Jesse’s not too sure how much later, focused as he is trying to catch his rod and then the fish that had taken his bait. It’s a hard-won fight but he manages to reel in a larger trout than before. 

It’s only then that Jesse realizes that his nap had gone on far too long. The sun has sunk fair below the horizon, and the moon is beginning to rise, full and bright behind the trees. The unease returns a little bit, Hanzo had looked so unnerved when he’d asked that Jesse return home before the night set in. It still unnerves Jesse. He packs the newly caught trout away in the icebox he’s brought with him and gathers up the rest of his gear as quickly as possible before he starts the dark trek back. He’s thankful for the foresight of bringing along a flashlight. 

Jesse’s walked this path many times. He’s gone fishing here often, he’s taken hikes along this trail. Normally, it’s pleasant and familiar, the water of the lake can even be seen through the trees during the day. Right now it feels as oppressive as a long, dark tunnel, the light of Jesse’s flashlight illuminating only so far ahead on the trail. It’s dead quiet too, with little more noise then Jesse’s footsteps. 

There should be crickets singing, owls hooting. Jesse would even welcome the howl of a wolf, if only for it to break the sudden silence. His pace quickens. 

There’s a sound in the bushes then. Snapping twigs and violent rustling. It sounds like something is bolting through the woods. It sounds like something is bolting through the woods towards  _ Jesse. _ He panics and runs. 

It does him little good. A huge form bursts through the trees, pale furred and terrifying in Jesse’s flashlight beam when he turns to look in his shock. From the quick glance he gets, it looks like a wolf but  _ wrong _ . It shouldn’t be this tall, or standing on its hind legs like that. Its front limbs are too long and they end in what looks more like hands than paws. Its eyes are burning gold in the light of Jesse’s meager little light source. Jesse lets his fishing stuff drop and he bolts down the trail, his flashlight beam bouncing as he runs. 

He’s tackled, the massive creature pinning Jesse to the ground. He writhes under its hold so he can swing his heavy flashlight and smash it against the creature’s face. Jesse’s other hand fumbles for the bear spray that’s attached to his jeans. The wolf creature snarls in fury and before Jesse can do anymore to try to free himself that jaw full of razor teeth snap onto his forearm. Jesse howls in pain and his fingers clutch around the flashlight in his grasp. He can feel his bones breaking under the strength of that jaw.

The wolf shakes Jesse by the arm in its jaws and there is a sickening, wet tearing and so much pain Jesse can feel himself starting to black out. He fights to stay conscious through it, reaching blindly for the bear spray. Tears of pain and fear streak down his face. He doesn’t want to die here, ripped apart by this thing. How terrible of a fate would that be?

Jesse hears it then, over the wet tearing of his own flesh and the snarls of the creature above him. More snapping twigs, rustling, and then there’s an enraged snarl and then Jesse’s sent rolling again. He and the creature both sent rolling across the trail under a larger, darker form.

Jesse finds himself free of the weight of the pale wolf creature, and everything is swimming. He’s dizzy and tired and sweaty. Feeling far too warm for his clothing. Jesse starts to curl into himself weakly on the dirt of the trail, breathing heavily. There’s a slowly growing pool of dampness under him. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s his blood, seeping from the torn flesh of what is left of his arm. 

Jesse knows there is nothing but a stump left. The rest of the limb is a few feet from him on the trail, mangled, seeping blood and still clutching the flashlight in cooling, unmoving fingers. The beam of the light illuminating the two warring wolves, the darker brown one tearing at the pale one with such ferocity that Jesse is sure that it will win. It will win and likely finish Jesse off.

He’s barely conscious by the time the snarling ends with a sickening snap and a cut off yelp and there is silence save for the sound of large paws on the dirt path. Jesse drifts in and out, only having enough strength to flinch when a large wet nose snuffles at him before it presses to his cheek accompanied by a soft whine. Despite everything, it is strangely comforting. 

Jesse finally fully loses consciousness after that.

He definitely does not expect to wake up at all, let alone in the small clinic back in town with Angela fretting over him. Jesse feels so disconnected as Angie rambles to him about the strangeness of his discovery, wrapped up in blankets in the bed of his truck that had apparently been driven to the clinic parking lot and startling those on the night shift. No one had seen who had driven it and the night shift staff had just assumed it was a good samaritan who had rescued Jesse from what many had begun to assume was the aftermath of a bear mauling. Jesse goes along with that explanation, keeping his sighting of the two wolfmen to himself. Not feeling very up to being branded crazy.

He’s kept in the clinic for a few days for observation, and some of the other park rangers drifting in and out to see him. Jesse can tell they are spooked about the news of the bear attack that has now quickly spread around town. If only they knew. 

One visitor drifts through on the third day, one that Jesse hadn’t realized he was dying to see. Hanzo stands in the doorway for a good minute, watching Jesse sip orange juice before he notices him. When Jesse lifts his head and their eyes meet, something so deeply sad swims in those dark eyes, and before Jesse knows it Hanzo has crossed the room to sit at his side. 

Hanzo hesitates, but Jesse pointedly sets his orange juice aside and uses his one remaining to reach for him. Hanzo wraps his arms tight around Jesse and holds him close. Jesse squeezes his eyes closed, inhaling Hanzo’s scent and relishing in the warmth of his hug. He didn’t realize how desperately he had needed one. Or how badly he had needed one from Hanzo.

“I came as soon as I could,” Hanzo says when they part, taking Jesse’s hand in his and holding it, “I’m so sorry Jesse.” 

Hanzo’s hand is so warm in Jesse’s, he can’t help but stroke his thumb along Hanzo’s knuckles. Jesse just shakes his head gently side to side. Hanzo sounds so genuinely distressed. Jesse gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Its alright, Han,” Jesse replies, offering Hanzo a crooked smile, “You’re busy with the pups all the time. It’s a treat to see ya whenever I can, and I’m real touched that you’d make time to come see lil’ old me.” 

“Of course. I was...” Hanzo looks at their joined hands, “...scared for you.” 

“Hey.” Jesse adjusts his grip to twine his fingers through Hanzo’s, “I’m still around.”

“For that I’m glad.” 

There is silence after that. It is not comfortable and not awkward. Just the two of them with thoughts swimming in both of their heads. Angela is the one who breaks the silence, coming by to check on Jesse. Hanzo pulls away so she can work, and Jesse wishes that he hadn’t taken his hand back. It had been very grounding, and Jesse feels like he needs that more than ever as he drifts in this strange uncertainty. 

He’s barely listening to Angela when she taps her clipboard to regain his attention. Jesse finally turns his attention to her. She smiles softly and gently at him, and a little sadly. Lots of the townspeople know Jesse and know him well. Everyone of course will be upset by his accident. It is touching as well as sort of infuriating in a sense. Jesse does not want to be pitied. But he’s getting lost in his head again. Jesse makes an effort to listen to Angela.

“The wound is healing well, and shows no sign of infection,” Angela says, flipping through her papers, “I’d feel comfortable letting you go home for now, with a follow-up check-in in a week where we can discuss prosthesis and physiotherapy if you desire to start those processes.”

Right. Jesse shuffles uncomfortably. His lost arm itches. 

“That’d be real swell, Angie,” he answers politely, offering her a crooked smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “It will be nice to go home.”

Home. To his cabin half an hour into the woods. Alone. With those giant wolf  _ things _ out there. 

The panic must be on his face because Hanzo’s hand is in his again and those deep beautifully dark eyes are casting a worried glance Jesse’s way.

“I can accompany you there if you wish,” Hanzo offers.

Jesse finds himself nodding before he can even think it over. 

Time crawls as Jesse is signed out and officially discharged. Hanzo remains at his side the entire time, save for when he borrows Jesse’s truck to go retrieve Jesse some fresh clothes to borrow until Jesse can get home and into his own. Jesse collects his things that are salvageable from Angela and sits in the clinic room waiting and questioning his sanity. It feels like a horrific dream, but Jesse lost an arm in the event and he had most certainly been awake at the time. 

Hanzo is thankfully back soon enough to prevent Jesse from working the event over in his mind too much and causing himself unneeded panic. He hands Jesse a bundle of worn but comfy looking sweats and a t-shirt, and Jesse shuffles awkwardly before he quietly asks for assistance. He’s going to need it until he can get a handle on dressing himself with one hand anyway. Jesse just wants out of here as soon as possible. 

Hanzo is patient and gentle with him, helping Jesse undress and dress. Jesse doesn’t really know when he starts weeping, but Hanzo doesn’t comment, only wraps Jesse in another hug. Jesse clings to him. Clings while Hanzo whispers soft things in low Japanese. Eventually, Jesse lets Hanzo lead him out and into his truck, and Jesse slumps in the passenger seat and rubs at his face. 

Jesse has to give Hanzo directions to his cabin. When they drive through the forest towards it, Jesse has to keep his eyes everywhere but the trees around them. Feeling like eyes are watching him, just out of sight. He can feel a set of eyes on him, but that is just Hanzo watching him from out of the corner of his eye. Jesse knows that Hanzo is merely concerned and not some monstrous wolf out stalking him. 

Jesse doesn’t feel relieved at all when his cabin comes into sight. Jesse had loved the little structure before, his own little slice of paradise. Now all he can think of is how isolated it is, surrounded by thick dark woods hiding who knows what. He doesn’t even register that the truck is parked until Hanzo gently places a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse meets his gaze, finds such a gentle look that he reaches up and grasps at Hanzo’s hand. Taking advantage of Hanzo’s grounding presence. Jesse’s beginning to understand even more so why Hanzo’s got such an easy time with the wounded and traumatized dogs that are dropped off at his rescue.

There’s just something about Hanzo right now that makes Jesse think that everything is going to be okay in the strangest sense. Monstrous wolves or no. If having an air of authority could ever be described as positive in the best sense, it would be that feeling. Like Hanzo is going to do everything in his power to make sure Jesse is _ protected _ and has what he needs. It’s the strangest bit of a feeling, or perhaps more aptly described as an instinct, that Jesse has felt.

Perhaps that is why Jesse blurts out that he doesn’t want to be left home alone. That he doesn’t even want to be in  _ his cabin _ . Hanzo listens quietly while Jesse rambles, tripping over his own words about how he feels uneasy here. Trying as best as he can to insinuate to Hanzo that he still feels like he’s in danger without mentioning the wolfmen and sounding like he’s completely off his rocker. Hanzo eventually hushes Jesse and offers for him to stay with Hanzo at the dog rescue until he calms enough from his ordeal, and Jesse, tired and disheveled and very much at the end of his rope starts to weep with relief. 

Hanzo still has to coax Jesse out of his truck to walk the short distance to the cabin. Hanzo is at his back the entire time, and it takes the shake out of Jesse’s hands when he fumbles through his stuff for his keys. From there it's just finding a suitcase and packing it best he can with clothing for an indeterminate stay at the dog rescue. Hanzo helps with all of it, even packing a box full of Jesse’s favourite snacks from the pantry so he’d have a little more comfort away from home. 

Before long they are back on the road, heading back in the opposite direction. Hanzo’s dog rescue is an hour out of town, in another area of the woods. Jesse wouldn’t mind being out of the woods entirely, but there is something more comforting about being surrounded by dogs and Hanzo. Plus Hanzo’s rescue has a lot of space, huge yards for the dogs and their kennels. There will be a lot of space between Jesse and the treeline. If anything comes for him, he will see it long before he is reached. From what Jesse understands, the area used to be an old logging camp that Hanzo bought and converted. 

Hanzo had been quite the talk of the town when he had initially moved in. Lots of people had questioned the purpose of a dog rescue in such a remote location, but their incredulousness has since been assuaged by Hanzo’s growing reputation. Some of the townsfolk had even given a few of Hanzo’s rescued dogs loving homes. Ol’ Miss Mabel’s pomeranian being one of those dogs.

Reminiscing about Hanzo’s arrival is interrupted when they pull up to the place itself. Already some of the dogs are running the length of the chain fence that runs parallel to the driveway excitedly back and forth, happy to see Hanzo come home no doubt. The sight of all of the happy dogs is enough to put Jesse more at ease. Hanzo cooes sweet things in Japanese to all of the dogs that crowd the fence as they unpack the truck of Jesse’s things and take them inside Hanzo’s quaint little farmhouse. 

Jesse’s left alone in Hanzo’s foyer for a moment while Hanzo quickly checks over the dogs. It’s quite homely, decorated very cozily. The living room has a cozy armchair and a couch, and Jesse can see the kitchen through an archway. From the table and the single chair he can see through it, it seems like Hanzo doesn’t host many people over much. Jesse’s snooping is prevented further when Hanzo returns and leads Jesse through the house and up to the second floor. Jesse’s gently ushered into the guest bedroom, and given a brief tour after his suitcase is tucked into the corner of the room. 

Jesse’s left alone again to settle in, and he sits on the bed, feeling heavy. He does feel so much better now though, that paranoia has left him for the most part. Replacing it is a gnawing hunger in his gut. Jesse can’t actually remember when he last ate. With how aggressively his stomach is grumbling, you would think it had been days since. 

That’s fixed soon enough. Hanzo whips together a simple dinner, just a homemade stew. It’s absolutely packed with meat, and Jesse feels a little embarrassed that he starts salivating at the scent and sight of it. When it is served Jesse digs into it almost ravenously. Hanzo eats slower than Jesse, but he seems rather pleased that Jesse is enjoying his cooking. After dinner, Hanzo asks if Jesse wants to help serve the dogs their dinner.

Jesse agrees happily.

The absolute noise of many excited dogs is welcome as Jesse and Hanzo go through each of the spacious kennels with a scoop and a large bin of kibble and feed each of the dogs their dinner. Jesse’s in charge of the scoop while Hanzo keeps the dogs diving right for the bin. By the time they are done, Jesse’s smiling again. 

Jesse’s feeling much better despite everything by the time the house quiets for the night. Hanzo wishes him a good night, letting Jesse know that he can cross the hallway to wake him at any time if he should need anything in the middle of the night. Then Hanzo is gone into his own room and Jesse is left to undress himself awkwardly and pull on his favourite pajama pants. It’s awkward, but doable with just one hand. He will definitely need to look into prosthesis when Angela clears him for one. 

Jesse tries to put all those thoughts away when he curls underneath the blankets and sheets. The sheets even hold the faint scent of Hanzo. Jesse inhales deep and drifts off to sleep. It is thankfully dreamless, and he wakes up to the scent of breakfast wafting up from downstairs. 

This becomes a routine slowly over the next week, Jesse not eager to return home to his small isolated cabin and Hanzo doesn’t seem to care to chase him off. Hanzo takes Jesse to the follow-up appointments. He even takes Jesse to the next city over that is two hours away to meet with the specialist for Jesse’s prosthetic fitting. 

Everyone they speak to while on their outing is incredibly baffled by the state of Jesse’s arm. The wound appears to be weeks old, and while it is that fact that is helping Jesse get his prosthesis sooner than later it makes something uneasy swell up in his chest. Not in a normal sense. Each time someone examines his arm Jesse feels like he’s going to be found out.

He’s not entirely sure why it is specifically that feeling.

Jesse’s especially thankful for Hanzo’s help through all of this. He needs to figure out how to repay his immense kindness. Hanzo has been such an emotional rock for Jesse. The few times Jesse has woken screaming with nightmares consisting of pale wolves and knifelike fangs buried in the arm he no longer has, Hanzo has been there at his side to help Jesse calm down. 

Jesse’s become so used to Hanzo’s presence that Jesse finds that the more time he spends with him and the dogs the more he is hesitant to go home. Even after Jesse’s prosthetic is officially his, he refuses to return to an empty cabin. It’s half fear of that pale wolf coming back and stalking him there and half knowing he would be without Hanzo preventing him from doing so. Jesse would miss Hanzo. Jesse would miss being surrounded by the dogs. Jesse even resigns from his job as a park ranger to fully aid Hanzo at the rescue. 

Jesse gets the feeling that Hanzo would miss him too. He is starting to get the small glimmer of hope that his admiration is not as one-sided as he had previously thought. As they work the chores around the rescue, it is like they are pulled together. Working to take care of the dogs in tandem, at times so in sync that they do not need to communicate with words, only cast glances and subtle nods to let the other know what they need. It feels intimate in a way that Jesse can’t quite place. 

It’s not long before his dreams shift from the traumatic events of his attack to something of an entirely different sort. Sweet moments of stolen intimacy between him and Hanzo. Sometimes on the back porch of Hanzo’s farmhouse, sometimes on the shore of the lake. Stolen kisses, cuddling on the porch swing. Romantic desires Jesse’s held deep in his heart.

There are dreams that, while still romantic, they are of a more passionate nature. Hanzo’s bare skin under Jesse’s hands, his lips. Jesse worships every inch of that gorgeous body with everything he has to give. Their bodies twined in the most passionate of embraces. Jesse’s awoken after each of those dreams with his cock straining his pajamas and an ache so deep in his soul that he’s not even sure he can face Hanzo come morning without making himself out to be a lovesick fool. Jesse certainly feels like he does at times anyway, following at Hanzo’s heels so close like another of his rescues, overtaken with puppy love.

It ends up that he really can’t resist, in the end. Hanzo has Jesse so wrapped up in him that one day while cleaning the dishes after breakfast Jesse kisses Hanzo on the cheek as he shuffles past him. Jesse doesn’t even register that he has done it until seconds later when he feels Hanzo’s eyes on him. It had just felt so natural, their little dance around each other while they did their chore, like a couple so used to just  _ being. _

Jesse’s afraid to look Hanzo in the eyes, but he knows he must. The gaze being returned is not disgusted, or angry. Hanzo’s eyes are dark, and full of an intense longing that Jesse knows far too well. It’s easy for them to come together then, and Jesse is actually not too sure which of them initiates. All that matters is Hanzo’s lips are on his, and Jesse’s cradling Hanzo’s jaw so delicately in his mismatched hands before they fall to tug Hanzo closer to him. 

The kiss gets hungrier when Hanzo does press closer. Jesse makes a sort of needy growl when Hanzo pulls away. The sound legitimately so dog-like that Jesse can’t believe it ever came from him. Jesse can’t even question it when Hanzo hushes him gently and strokes Jesse’s cheek. 

“We need to feed the dogs,” Hanzo murmurs. 

Jesse finds himself nodding in agreement. Disappointed a little bit but understanding that the dogs need their breakfast and yard time. He heads out with Hanzo to take care of the dogs. When they are both satisfied that the dogs are going to be fine while they play in the yard, Hanzo’s fingers close around Jesse’s wrist and pull him back to the house with a single-minded purpose. 

Their kiss at the kitchen sink had awoken something deeply primal in them both. They’re not yet in the house when they start kissing deeply and greedily. They’re not even in either of the bedrooms by the time they are fully naked. They don’t even make it to the stairs. Hanzo bullies Jesse into the living room and onto the couch before he sits himself in Jesse’s lap like it is a throne made especially for him. Like he has always been made to sit astride Jesse with all the regality of a king. 

Jesse can only stare up at him wide-eyed and eager, hanging onto Hanzo’s every order as he whispers them lowly for Jesse’s ears alone. Sweet and sensual with a sort of authority that makes Jesse weak in his knees and thankful that he is already seated. Jesse is guided through their encounter, lube placed into his hands and Hanzo’s eyes so brightly dark that Jesse wonders if he’s fantasized this exact moment so many times that he knows exactly what it is he wants from Jesse. 

The way he acts when Jesse’s fingers sink inside him to begin to prep him certainly lends to Jesse’s assumptions. Hanzo makes a canine sounding growl that evolves into a sigh that sounds like he’s been returned something he held dear. The way he looks at Jesse when his eyes drift open, those eyes dark with such deep desire only solidifies the thought. 

Jesse is startlingly certain that it is the same for him. There’s contentment seeping through his body, deep into his soul, an overwhelming feeling of  _ completion _ . That Hanzo was always meant to be  _ his, _ so utterly his. Jesse pulls him down into a kiss, his free hand twining into Hanzo’s gorgeous hair. Jesse licks greedily into Hanzo’s mouth, trailing his tongue along surprisingly sharp teeth before he has to part from Hanzo for breath. He swears there are rings of gold around Hanzo’s irises when they lock eyes. 

When Hanzo is prepped enough to sink down onto Jesse’s cock it’s his turn to whine needfully. His hands immediately fly to Hanzo’s hips, stroking the warm skin to soothe as Hanzo adjusts to Jesse’s size. He can’t seem to decide where to let them rest, stroking hands over the gorgeous body above him. Hanzo drinks in the attention greedily steals kisses from Jesse, playfully nips at Jesse’s lips when Jesse’s fingers find one dusky nipple, and plays with it meanly. 

Hanzo gets back at Jesse by lifting his hips so suddenly and slamming them back down into Jesse’s lap. It’s hard to think after that, both of them overwhelmed with sensation, Hanzo riding Jesse’s dick like he owns it. Jesse hazily decides that Hanzo can damn well have it whenever he wants. It takes an embarrassingly short time for Jesse to come, and he does with a whine he muffles by pressing his mouth to Hanzo’s. He pulls Hanzo into more desperate and deep kisses, his hand reaching for Hanzo’s cock so he can work him to completion too. 

When Hanzo comes he does so with a deep snarl. He wraps his arms around Jesse and holds him close. They stay like that for who knows how long, wrapped up in each other. Jesse can’t stop inhaling Hanzos’ scent, committing it to memory, pressing his nose to Hanzo’s neck and hair as he for some reason cannot stop nuzzling his face against Hanzo either. 

Jesse can finally reflect on the whole thing in this stillness. He flushes in embarrassment. This was supposed to be far more romantic than falling into… well they hadn’t even made it into a bed. Jesse finds himself whining softly and nuzzling Hanzo a little more insistently to get his attention. Hanzo hums softly and sleepily, and his hand gently cards through Jesse’s hair. It feels like Hanzo’s nails might be a little bit of filing, as they feel rather sharp. Jesse takes the comforting motion of Hanzo’s fingers through his hair as a sign of him listening.

“I uh,” Jesse clears his throat, “I hope you know that this ain’t just like a sex thing. I have been tryin’ to ask you out way before all this mess happened.”

Jesse’s flush worsens when Hanzo chuckles softly, clearly amused by Jesse’s sudden shyness. Hanzo lifts his head enough to kiss Jesse’s forehead sweetly. He lifts his hips enough that Jesse’s cock slips out, worsening Jesse’s flush. Hanzo then settles once more into Jesse’s lap, nuzzling against him with a happy sigh.

“I know,” Hanzo soothes, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s nose now, “I know. I’ve been wanting the same. I’ve been wanting  _ you.” _

Jesse licks his lips and nods, giddy. He leans in and presses his face into Hanzo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tight. Hanzo’s fingers comb through Jesse’s hair over and over. Jesse’s eyes start to drift closed in contentment. 

“This is also not repayment for y’know, takin’ care o’ me,” Jesse continues softly, “Though I’m still so very grateful. Shit’s been real rough Han’.   


“I know, I’m here for you,” Hanzo whispers gently, “When I heard about the wolf attack, I needed to help you. Wanted to be there for you. I think I knew you’d need me.”

Jesse’s gone still under Hanzo, causing Hanzo to pull away and look at Jesse questioningly. Jesse slowly lifts his eyes to look at him, expression serious as it meets Hanzo’s confused look.

“Bear,” Jesse begins slowly, and when Hanzo further looks confused he elaborates, “All the townsfolk… When they got the news of my accident they all started talkin’ bout it bein’ a real bad bear maulin’. I ain’t never told anyone that it was a wolf.” 

Hanzo is silent and staring, searching Jesse’s eyes for something. What exactly, Jesse doesn’t know. The silence is suddenly oppressive, and Jesse finds himself needing to fill it. And he fills it with something that has been eating away at him in sudden desperation.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You were the one who found me on the trail. You drove me to the clinic. You must have seen ‘em too.” When Hanzo remains silent Jesse grips at his arms, clutching them tightly. Hanzo does not tell Jesse that he is hurting him or to unhand him, so Jesse leaves them there and looks at Hanzo imploringly. Pleadingly. “Please tell me you saw ‘em Hanzo. The wolves. They weren’t normal wolves, were they? It’s been drivin’ me crazy thinkin’ I might be outta my damn mind, thinkin’ I’m seein’ wolfmen. Dreamin’ about that damn pale wolf an’ thinkin’ I’m gonna see him behind every damn tree or he’s gonna come an’ finish me off if I set foot in those damn woods again.”

Hanzo is silent for a long time, and Jesse feels more and more a fool. His hands loosen their grip and slide down Hanzo’s arms as he slumps in defeat. Jesse feels tears of frustration and embarrassment burn in his eyes, and he hangs his head to hide them. Hanzo gently cradles his jaw and lifts Jesse’s head so their eyes meet.

“I saw the pale wolf. The Wolfman.” Hanzo says, eyes locked with Jesse’s, voice graver than Jesse has ever heard it, “I saw it attack you. It froze me in place, the fear that I could lose you without ever having the chance to hold you. But I could hear you crying, screaming in pain and then I knew I had to act before you were taken from me.” Hanzo lowers his head, looking everywhere but Jesse’s face. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he lifts his head to look at Jesse again. “Understand, I have made it my goal to control everything that I am, to never harm anyone, but I unleashed a rage onto that-that  _ beast _ so ferocious that even now it scares me. I ripped that pale wolf to shreds and when I was sure you were safe and taken care of, I went back and scattered him about the woods so deep and so _ far _ that he will  _ never _ be found.”

Jesse’s mouth opens and closes, uncertain about what to even say. Hanzo inhales deeply before he lifts a hand to stroke Jesse’s cheek, cups it like Jesse is so utterly precious to him. Jesse finds himself mirroring the touch. 

“I did not see the other wolfman, Jesse. The one with the dark brown fur,” Hanzo’s voice is soft, the words spilling from his mouth with what Jesse can tell from his eyes is great reluctance as he continues, “I  _ am _ the other wolfman. I am afflicted with what many would call lycanthropy.”

They are both silents for a long time, staring at one another. Jesse can’t even tell if he is breathing anymore in his shock of the entire situation. He has to force himself to take a breath when his head begins to swim. So many things are running through his head. Mind working in overdrive. Hanzo has since let his hand drop from Jesse’s face and has moved from his lap to sit awkwardly in the armchair across from him. 

“I am sure you are slowly becoming aware of the truth of your situation, Jesse,” Hanzo says softly, that deeply sad look that Jesse had seen once before now back on Hanzo’s face, “You were bitten, after all.”

Jesse can only nod numbly. Hanzo eventually lifts off of the chair and tells Jesse that he will give him time to himself, but he is around if Jesse decides he needs him. Jesse doesn’t really know where else to go but his room to have true privacy, so Jesse does. He crawls under the covers and remains there for the rest of the day, coming to terms with his situation. Part of him always knew he realizes, he just never really wanted to admit it. Jesse doesn’t move from his bed for a long while, falling asleep until his stomach growling wakes him sometime later, and when he flips the covers off of himself, he finds that the night has set in. 

He’s about to leave his room entirely to head to the kitchen when he notices that somehow Hanzo had snuck a sandwich into the room, done up in plastic wrap, and sitting on the dresser near the door with a note underneath. Jesse takes both and retreats back to his bed, and he devours the sandwich in record time before he even gives the note a second thought. 

Jesse flicks the folded paper open and reads it over. It’s an apology for not telling Jesse sooner, and an invitation to talk if Jesse wants. If he doesn’t, Hanzo will respect that. Even then, Hanzo’s bed is open to Jesse if he would like to come cuddle in case he desires to or if he needs comfort in the aftermath of a nightmare. It ends with an additional apology. Jesse rubs at his face and reads the note over and over. 

He’s still not entirely sure what to feel. Jesse’s entire life has been ripped up from under him, and just when he’s feeling like he can get back on his feet it happens again. He growls in his frustration, the noise now making so much more sense. Jesse sits in his room for the longest time before he moves from his bed, heading out into the hallway. Everything is a whirlwind of a mess, but there is someone who is great at grounding him when he needs. Jesse’s not even surprised when Hanzo’s head lifts when Jesse opens his door. There’s an awkward moment where they stare at each other, but then Hanzo shuffles and lifts the blanket, inviting Jesse both under it and into his arms. Jesse closes the distance between them to go to Hanzo and shuffles onto the bed.

Strong arms curl around him, and Hanzo’s chin lifts so Jesse’s head is tucked under it. They both shuffle until they are curled as close as possible, legs twined under their covers as they hold fast to each other. Jesse squeezes his eyes shut and inhales Hanzo’s scent. Hanzo rumbles low soothing growls that lull Jesse into a dreamless sleep. 

Jesse wakes in the exact position he had slept. Hanzo is still curled in around him, though Jesse can tell by the way he is playing with his hair that he has long been awake. Breakfast seems like another olive branch to extend in this uncertainty between them, so Jesse offers it quietly. Hanzo agrees. 

When they part enough to get out of bed to go downstairs to make breakfast, Jesse catches the longing glance Hanzo sends him out of the corner of his eyes. Jesse’s never seen Hanzo look so sad and uncertain. Jesse hates that such a look is on his face. He wants to kiss it away, so he does, turning to Hanzo and pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. Gentle and soft, a tentative peck. An ache Jesse didn’t fully realize was eating away at him seems to ease. Hanzo gently kisses him back. 

When they part Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist and tugs him close into a hug. Hanzo’s hands gently rub up and down Jesse’s back, soothing and solid. Jesse lets his hands fall to take Hanzo’s in his, and while they remain silent, they go downstairs hand in hand to make breakfast. They are quiet while they make up a simple meal. They are quiet while they eat. 

Hanzo murmurs softly about needing to feed the dogs when he’s done eating but Jesse gently catches his wrist and tugs him back before Hanzo can leave. 

“I ain’t mad at you,” Jesse whispers softly, his thumb rubbing Hanzo’s wrist gently, “I wanna make that clear. You saved my life, Han. I just… I’ve just been thrust into all kinds of nonsense that weren’t real before. Werewolves an’ all that.”

“It was the same for me,” Hanzo admits after a moment, “when I had first turned. I understand, it is quite a lot to take in.” 

Jesse nods slowly, adjusting his hold on Hanzo so his hand slips from his wrist to take Hanzo’s hand in his. Jesse then lifts it and presses kisses to each of Hanzo’s knuckles before he just holds it there and squeezes his eyes shut. He feels Hanzo move closer before Jesse feels him lean over and kiss the top of his head. 

“Come, let us get ready and go feed the dogs.”

Jesse happily goes with him, glad to have the distraction provided by the task. The dogs are always super happy to see them, and before long Jesse is smiling again. Hanzo seems happier that Jesse is slowly calming down. When they head back in for lunch, Jesse steals kisses from Hanzo while they both putter away in the kitchen. 

They eat on the back porch, in a more comfortable silence than this morning. Jesse supposes it is the best sort of atmosphere to ask more questions. How long has Hanzo been a werewolf? Did he move out here because of his affliction? Hanzo answers everything Jesse asks, so he figures it’s safe to ask questions that no doubt have more loaded answers.

“Did you follow me to the lake that day?” Jesse asks softly, and when Hanzo shakes his head no his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “Really?”

“I was waiting for you at your cabin,” Hanzo begins, “I wanted to make sure you made it home safely before night fell. I admit that I have known for a while that there was another wolf in my territory, but he had never attacked anyone yet though he and I were rather...” Hanzo pauses and his face scrunches as he thinks. “I suppose you could say we were in the middle of a turf war. He wanted to take what I had. I wanted nothing but peace. I still do. It was when the sun was nearly set and you weren’t home when I decided to look for you.”

“You found me just in time, I’d be dead if not for you.”

Hanzo’s face scrunches again and he looks at Jesse with that deeply sad gaze. “I had to. I think it was because of me that he attacked you.”

“What makes you say that?” Jesse’s voice is gentle as he reaches for Hanzo’s hand.

“I think he knew what you were to me,” Hanzo’s face falls into a severe, angry frown, the angriest Jesse’s ever seen him. Well, has ever seen his human form. “I think he wanted to make a statement. Show that he would take what he likes from me.” 

Hanzo’s fingers twine with Jesse’s and he holds his hand tight. Jesse finally connects the dots. 

“The fella that you were lookin’ at all weird that day,” Jesse murmurs, “The guy that worked with Miss Mabel and upset her lil’ dog so much.”

Hanzo nods. He pulls Jesse’s hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. 

“He will not cause us any more problems,” Hanzo says simply. 

Jesse leaves that at that, but there is one question he still wants to ask. He rubs Hanzo’s hand with his thumb.

“Can I see it?” When Hanzo lifts his head and stares at Jesse he elaborates, “Your other, uh, self? I never really got a good look at you.”

“I don’t know if that is such a good idea, considering your last experience with my  _ other self _ ,” Hanzo starts, “Not that I don’t want to show you, it is just that I was going to wait until the full moon to do so. That was my plan before my slip up, get you comfortable and feeling safe here before I showed you and asked you…” 

“Asked me what?” Jesse encourages gently with Hanzo pauses.

“To be mine,” Hanzo sighs wistfully, “I have wanted you to be mine ever since I first saw you.”

“I think it is damn apparent how badly I wanna be yours.” Jesse can’t help but chuckle at himself, “It’s actually takin’ quite a lot of willpower to just sit here and not take you back up to bed. Show you how well  _ I _ can ride.”

Hanzo huffs softly and fondly, sending Jesse an exasperated and affectionate look, “You don’t have to tell me. I am fully aware of the sexual appetite of one freshly turned. It will pass in time.”

“Now that’s a damn shame.” Jesse pouts playfully, “But we can talk more about that later. Maybe tonight, under the stars. But I would really like to see ya, if you don’t mind?”

Hanzo searches Jesse’s eyes for the longest time before he just nods. He stands then, rounds the table, and Jesse stares as he begins to pull off his clothing. Jesse stares at him in a mixture of confusion and lust and gets up to follow when Hanzo starts to step away. Hanzo pins him in place with a look from eyes that are slowly turning gold. 

Jesse’s not entirely sure what he’s expecting the transformation to look like. Maybe something out of the movies, a body writhing in pain and crying out in agony. Hanzo folds into his other self so naturally, it makes it look like an elaborate performative art piece, how seamlessly man becomes wolf. 

Jesse had been the taller of the two by a handful of inches but now Hanzo towers over him, dark brown fur looking so soft that Jesse’s first thought is how badly he wants to touch. He does, reaching right for the ruff around Hanzo’s neck and burying his fingers in it. Hanzo lowers himself to sit and just lets Jesse explore. His ear twitches under Jesse’s fingers when Jesse can’t help but rub one of the velvety ears. 

Large golden eyes watch Jesse patiently the entire time. Jesse asks if Hanzo can still speak and startles when Hanzo answers with a simple  _ yes _ . 

“Am I gonna be as fluffy as you?” Jesse teases, running his fingers through Hanzo’s thick ruff over and over, grinning, “Can I shift like you just did?”

“In time, with practice.” Hanzo presses his large face to Jesse’s and boops his nose against Jesse’s cheek. Jesse can hear and see his tail twapping contently against the wood of the porch. “You will have to take it slow, let the full moon guide your first transformation. Then we can work together on shifting at will.” 

Jesse nods, and can’t help but lean forward in his seat to press himself into that incredibly fluffy fur. Hanzo’s laugh is a soft gentle chuff and he lifts his arms and wraps them tight around Jesse. They do have to part to clean up and go tend to the dogs, and Hanzo does shift back into his human form.

That night Jesse does make good on his promise to show Hanzo how well he rides. Then Hanzo rails him into the mattress when neither of them are sated after that. Jesse loses count of how many rounds they end up going until they are tired. A sleepy and lovestruck Hanzo makes joking remarks about trying to keep up with his insatiable mate, even though he obviously has no trouble. Being called Hanzo’s  _ mate _ though, that makes something deep stir in Jesse’s chest. 

It’s enough to cause him to tackle Hanzo for one more slow and passionate round before they drift off to sleep curled together as close as physically possible. 

Jesse slowly gets used to… everything after that. Helping out with Hanzo around the dog rescue, the whole werewolf thing. Especially when the next full moon rises and Hanzo coaches Jesse through his first transformation. Where Hanzo is a dark brown, Jesse is only a shade lighter. He’s just as fluffy as Hanzo. 

Hanzo takes Jesse running. Jesse’s not been back in the woods since the attack, but knowing Hanzo had dealt with the pale wolf and that he is at Jesse’s side helps ease Jesse into stepping into the trees. Then they are running through the deep woods, dodging trees, and playing tag. They wrestle in the first clearing they come across. When the night is over and they are safe back in their bed at home, Jesse curls close to Hanzo and inhales his comforting scent and finds himself looking forward to each full moon that he will spend with him.

Jesse delights in knowing that there will be many. Wolves mate for life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
